


The Dance of Eternity

by Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel



Series: I forgot to tell you that I love you [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel/pseuds/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel
Summary: This is the end of a story of Eternal love, a dance to Eternity.Music : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PonKFHUiT5EYou can follow me on social media.Twitter : @Nath_Kurtzberg for lots of #Marcaniel's content.





	The Dance of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Une Danse pour l'Eternité](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517226) by Nathanciel. 

_ So it's like that?

Marc was looking all around him. He was bathed in an ocean of stars and flaming galaxies that rested in peace in the vastness of the universe. Colors crossed the vast interstellar void in soothing tranquility.

In front of him, Nath was standing, motionless and charismatic. The diffused light of stars and galaxies radiated around them and illuminated Nathaniel's silhouette. His hair was radiant and he was wearing the colors of the universe. He looked Marc right in the eye, with a smile on his lips.

_ Have you waited a long time?

Nathaniel did not answer and kept smiling. It had been a long time since he had felt the interest of using his voice in the midst of the silent stars that rocked him. He knew that the light that emanated from his body spoke for him and that his companion would always understand. Marc solemnly advanced towards him, determining to find his half, his eyes immersed in his. Two of their hands joined, while the other two snuck around their waist, instinctively, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Nath's body was warm and soothing. Marc knew he had come home. He had waited for this moment all his life. The moment when he would finally be one, for eternity with his companion, without having to worry about the rest of the world. And they began a waltz in the stars without ever taking their eyes off each other. They danced and whirled in the midst of the universe, witnessed by the stars and surrounding galaxies that lit them with their soft light.

Little by little, volutes of color came to join their movements and kissed them with a reassuring warmth. Marc and Nathaniel met for a last dance that they wanted to make last for eternity. Little by little, they left behind the last memories of their past life and waltzed between the stars. They danced, danced and whirled among the beings of light that peopled the infinite. And the more they danced, the lighter their bodies became. Nath radiated and burned like a star as Marc slowly faded into his arms. They were happy, they were in love and they wanted to share their love with the rest of eternity. The stars shone for them and accompanied them on their journey to infinity. The universe awoke in their wake and everything that was black, cold and empty was painted with colors, light and movement. The universe came alive around them and the stars and galaxies moved in rhythm in a wonderful ball.

Yet in spite of this new harmony of which they were the parents, Marc felt his companion tense up against him because of the evanescence which was gradually going through them. Nath knew he was shining ever more among the stars, thanks to Marc's unconditional love for him, which he nurtured endlessly. Unfortunately, he also knew that even if this love they had for each other was powerful and made the hearts of the stars that sparkled more in their wake stronger, their being could not last and they would end up to extinguish forever, knowing nothing of what would remain of their passage. He saw the love of his life disappear before his eyes by his fault: he who was so handsome, so proud, so strong, and dressed in the colors of the night. He wanted to push him away to preserve him a little longer, but Marc wanted to keep him against him to see him shine. Nath had the impression that their dream of eternity, which they had nourished since their childhood, escaped them, with their bodies gradually blending with the rest of the universe.

_ Nath, look at me!

Tears of fire rolled down his cheeks as his companion continued to smile, wanting reassurance as he continued to disappear irrevocably. They never stopped dancing, as their bodies grew lighter and faded a little more with each movement. Soon, only their souls continued their dance, mingling with each other to become one, before becoming two separate individualities again, giving a new form to their dance. In their ballet, they created new colors and left dust of stars that glittered in their wake. They became one with eternity. They became eternity itself. Marc and Nathaniel did not exist anymore.

While the last parts of their souls were evaporating to spread in the universe, in a last moment of love, as much as a last breath:

_ I will always love you.

And their words echoed forever in Eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on social media.  
Twitter : @Nath_Kurtzberg for lots of #Marcaniel's content.


End file.
